Combat
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash Owen/Mark. Owen Harper a le coeur brisé, des amis chiants, et une mission sous couverture est tout ce dont il a besoin maintenant. Etre dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre lui fera du bien.


Hello!

Allez c'est nouveau, je fais des fics pour récolter des sous! Bon pas pour moi hein, pour une oeuvre caritative (Amnistie International) dans le cadre du projet Créer pour Aider. D'ailleurs si ça interesse des gens d'avoir une fic contre quelques sous, c'est possible ^^

Warning : c'est un semi UA, disons qu'un moment donné je dévie de l'épisode un tout petit peu parce que sans ça je ne pouvais pas placer ma scène xD

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Owen Harper, représentant en anguilles en gelée avec un problème d'agressivité, regardait Mark se déshabiller en passant la main sur sa lèvre, vérifiant si le connard du bar l'avait fendue ou pas. Au moins il avait pu ventiler un peu de sa frustration, et montrer à l'autre homme qu'il n'était pas contre se salir les mains. Et puis pour ne rien cacher, Owen Harper, médecin légiste en dépression, avait plutôt apprécié ce petit moment où il ne pensait à rien qu'à ses poings sur le nez du type qu'il avait visiblement vexé la veille ou un de ses potes.<p>

Et à cet instant précis, Owen Harper, cœur brisé mais corps en parfait état de marche, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil au torse nu de l'homme en face de lui, qui de toute façon ne se cachait pas et n'avait pas l'air de s'étouffer dans la pudeur. Et puis ce n'était pas parce que Diane avait pris son cœur et l'avait piétiné après avoir écrasé une cigarette dessus qu'il ne pouvait pas apprécier ce que la nature ou les agents immobiliers louches avaient à lui offrir. Et plus vite il oublierait Diane, mieux il se porterait.

Mark remit une chemise fraiche après s'être essuyé un poil trop longtemps pour être honnête et Owen avala une gorgée de sa bière en tentant de penser à autre chose. Il ne fallait pas oublier que son but était de trouver ce qui se passait avec les Weevils dans les entrepôts gérés par ce type, et comment quelqu'un s'était retrouvé mort…

Mais pour ça il fallait se lier avec ce type-là, et si déjà leur petite séance de baston au bar avait semblé plaire à Mark, apparemment se faire mater même discrètement alors qu'il se changeait flattait son égo. Visiblement déjà surdimensionné, son égo, mais après tout, il n'avait pas à rougir de ce dont la nature l'avait doté.

Owen passa sa langue sur sa lèvre fendue et reprit une gorgée de bière, écoutant le couplet de l'autre homme sur la société, l'argent qui n'était pas important et autres conneries du genre. L'argent n'était jamais important pour ceux qui en avaient, qu'il aille dire la même chose à un ouvrier qui galère pour payer le loyer de son petit appart dans les bas-quartiers de Cardiff… il n'allait pas lui dire maintenant, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ce type commençait à doucement l'énerver, il aurait aimé lui faire vivre sa vie rien qu'une journée, histoire qu'il relativise un peu… et, il fallait avouer, il avait surtout envie de lui faire ravaler ce sourire arrogant, à coups de poings, ou en l'embrassant, il hésitait encore…

Le représentant en anguilles en gelée secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le blabla de l'autre homme, qui lui proposa une petite visite. Il accepta avec enthousiaste, il pourrait fureter un peu partout et tenter de trouver des indices sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Mais visiblement la visite était assez orientée, ils arrivèrent très vite dans un genre de dojo, avec des sacs de frappe et du tapis au sol. Mark était déjà en train de rouvrir sa chemise, et Owen voyait très bien où ils allaient. Ce qui tombait bien, rapport à sa pulsion de quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Je crois que tu as encore un peu d'agressivité à évacuer, Owen, un petit entrainement?"

Et toujours ce petit sourire qui donnait envie de le frapper, celui qui disait "je pourrais te casser en deux mais je vais me retenir, voir ce que tu vaux", qui était terriblement irritant et terriblement sexy à la fois. Owen ne prit même pas la peine de répondre mais retira sa propre chemise à gestes brusques et la jeta dans un coin avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de rejoindre Mark sur le tatami. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à se tourner autour ni se jauger, ils avaient fait ça toute la journée. Owen se jeta sur son adversaire avec un cri rageur et se perdit dans le combat, ne retenant aucun coup. A cette seconde, Mark représentait tout ce qui l'énervait, tout ce qui le frustrait, et il allait prendre pour tous les autres.

Mais visiblement Mark aussi avaient deux trois petites choses à évacuer, et il ne s'embarrassait pas non plus de retenir ses coups. Quelques minutes à peine après le début du combat, Owen était convaincu qu'il aurait au moins un bleu sur le ventre le lendemain, et était déjà en nage, mais son adversaire était plus ou moins dans le même état, sa respiration était plus forte, plus rauque, mais le sourire était toujours là, voire un peu plus féroce qu'avant.

Grognant, Owen agrippa la peau humide de l'autre homme et le déséquilibra pour l'accompagner au sol, tentant de le tenir plaqué au tapis. Il aurait pu réussir si l'autre ne lui avait pas envoyé un coup de coude dans les côtes pour tenter de retourner la situation à son avantage. Désormais ils étaient entremêlés sur le sol, luttant pour la domination, peau contre peau. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette abondance de contacts physique, la chaleur de sa peau en sueur contre la sienne, ou sa respiration haletante près de son oreille, ou encore les mouvements de son bassin un peu trop proche du sien qui firent oublier à Owen toutes ses velléités belliqueuses, ou plutôt les transformèrent en envies tout autres.

Pas qu'il s'arrêta de tenter d'immobiliser son adversaire, mais son esprit était un peu plus bas, et ses mouvements un peu plus erratiques, et il ne pouvait se retenir de donner quelques coups de reins pas vraiment utiles en combat. Mark sembla vite se rendre compte de l'état des choses et répondit à ses mouvements, visiblement aussi excité que lui mais pas encore décidé à abandonner le combat.

D'ailleurs, dans un moment d'inattention, le médecin se retrouva sur le dos plaqué au tapis alors que l'agent immobilier l'embrassait à lui couper le souffle. Il n'y avait pas une once de tendresse dans ses mouvements, juste du désir brut, irrépressible, violent. Parfait, c'était exactement ce dont Owen avait besoin, quelqu'un qui ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments où de tendresse, et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais après.

Il profita un instant avant de tirer violemment sur les cheveux de Mark pour l'éloigner de son visage, et de retourner la situation d'un coup de rein pour prendre les commandes, l'embrassant à son tour tout aussi férocement, étouffant un grognement contre ses lèvres, griffant ses épaules. Mark luttait pour reprendre les rênes, tout en glissant une main entre eux pour déboutonner son pantalon et celui d'Owen, les gestes étaient empressés, autant que quand ils se battaient. Le médecin avait toujours une main crispée dans ses cheveux courts, tirant fort pour lui faire tendre le cou et délaissant ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, mordant son épaule alors que l'autre homme serrait leurs membres raides, les caressant fermement et rapidement.

S'il avait été en état de formuler cette pensée, Owen aurait été heureux d'avoir enfin fait ravaler son insupportable sourire, tout occupé qu'il était à haleter son plaisir et tenter de ne pas seulement subir. Ils n'arrêtèrent jamais de lutter, aucun des deux n'était déterminé à donner à l'autre une once de terrain, mais tous les deux voulaient toujours plus de contacts, de friction, ils n'avaient même pas jugé bon de retirer totalement leurs pantalons.

Owen laissait échapper quelques cris maintenant, et ses mouvements s'étaient faits encore plus frénétiques, il était trop proche, il prendrait son temps une autre fois, pas ce soir, pas avec lui. Mark mordit son épaule assez fort pour le faire crier, au moment précis où il se crispait et jouissait entre leurs corps trempés de sueur, griffant violemment le dos de son amant qui se libérait au même instant.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et roulèrent sur le dos pour reprendre leur souffle, sans se regarder. Bon, maintenant, plus qu'à trouver ce que manigançait ce type… quand ils seraient rhabillés.

* * *

><p>Les reviews sont lues et appréciées!<p> 


End file.
